


HEAVEN’S EARTH TRANSFORMS

by Houndmancometh



Category: Earth - Fandom, Heaven - Fandom, King - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	HEAVEN’S EARTH TRANSFORMS

HEAVEN’S EARTH TRANSFORMS

The Mighty of Heaven  
Glory of the Soul  
I am who sits high  
I am the watchful light being thy  
Prophesy being the key to what is too come  
Understanding behind wisdom  
Wise of the prize  
Watch as the darkness has no shade  
The Moon changes it’s revolve  
Problems on Earth, which Man can’t solve  
True Faith being a decree  
The actual believer the Savior can see  
Fear not  
But be ready  
Stand strong  
Yet be still  
This is the I am will  
Let tremble be a lesson  
The voice powerful with Lightning and Thunder  
Your thoughts struggling on wonder  
When you are obedient, you become radiant  
You have only a short time, time, time  
Keep those words in mine  
See the movement of my Earth  
Remember, man has no power to reverse  
This is Heaven’s will  
The mission is to fulfill  
Redeem and come spiritual clean  
Keeping living salvation is what I mean  
I am above the world, and control throughout  
All surrounded by Faith is what it is all about.


End file.
